1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of an electromagnetic clutch. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector of a yoke of an electromagnetic clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
In FIG. 1, a compressor 8 of a vehicle air conditioner is shown. Compressor 8 may include an electromagnetic clutch 9. Electromagnetic clutch 9 may selectively connect and disconnect a drive source to a drive shaft of compressor 8.
Electromagnetic clutch 9 may include a yoke 7. Yoke 7 comprises an annular-shaped ring case 4, a coil assembly 3, and a connector (not shown). Coil assembly 3 is positioned in an annular groove of ring case 4. A bottom portion of ring case 4 is fixed to a housing of compressor 8, via a plate 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, coil assembly 3 comprises a coil bobbin 1 and a coil 2 wound around coil bobbin 1. Coil 2 has end portions 2a, 2b. A substantially rectangular-shaped opening 4a is formed through a bottom portion of ring case 4. Coil assembly 3 may be positioned within annular groove of ring case 4, so that end portions 2a, 2b of coil 2 pass through opening 4a. After passing through opening 4a, end portions 2a, 2b of coil 2 may be positioned in a connector 5. Within connector 5, each of end portions 2a, 2b of coil 2 may be connected electrically with a respective one of a pair of external wires 6a, 6b. Connector 5 may be secured to ring case 4, so that a portion of connector 5 fits into opening 4a of ring case 4.
With reference to FIG. 3, connector 5 comprises a case 5a and a cap 5b. By caulking nail portions 10a of plate 10 into nail receiving portions 5n of case 5a, case 5a may be fixed to the bottom portion of ring case 4. Cap 5b may include hooks (not shown). Case 5a may include hook-receiving portions (not shown). When the hooks of cap 5b engage the hook-receiving portions of case 5a, cap 5b may be secured to case 5a. 
FIG. 4 shows a known electrical terminal for connecting each external wire 6a, 6b to respective end portions 2a, 2b of coil 2 in connector 5. Each external wire 6a, 6b may be connected electrically to a respective end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2, via a contact 20. To connect each external wire 6a, 6b to a respective contact 20, a portion of the insulation of each external wire 6a, 6b must be removed to expose a core wire 6d of each external wire 6a, 6b. After passing core wire 6d of each external wire 6a, 6b through an electrical connection portion 20a of each contact 20, electrical connection portion 20a of each contact 20 may be crimped or the like, around core wire 6d of each external wire 6a, 6b, so that each external wire 6a, 6b may be connected electrically to a respective contact 20. Each contact 20 may include a slit 20b into which a respective end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2 may be inserted, e.g., pressed or the like. When each end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2 is inserted into slit 20b of a respective contact 20, each end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2 is positioned in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to external wires 6a, 6b. By pressing each end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2 into slit 20b of a respective contact 20, each contact 20 may be connected electrically with a respective end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2. In this way, each external wire 6a, 6b may be connected electrically with a respective end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2, via a contact 20.
Thus, formation of an electrical connection between external wires 6a, 6b and respective end portions 2a, 2b of coil 2 in electromagnetic clutches of known compressors may include the step of removing insulation from an end portion of each external wire 6a, 6b to expose core wire 6d. Exposed core wire 6d of each external wire 6a, 6b may be inserted into a respective electrical connection portion 20a of each contact 20, and electrical connection portion 20a may be crimped around core wire 6d of each external wire 6a, 6b. Each contact 20 may be inserted into case 5a, so that each end portion 2a, 2b of coil 2 is inserted into a slit 20b of each respective contact 20. Thus, this known method of connecting the external wires to the end portions of the coil may include multiple steps, each of which steps increases the time and cost of manufacturing the connector.